Of Teachers and Students
by melbelle310
Summary: Teachers should not interfere in their students' personal lives, or "ship" their students together. It simply shouldn't be done. And Sonny and Chad can prove why not. Channy, one-shot.


Of Teachers and Classes

**Summary:** Teachers should not get involved in their students' personal lives. It simply shouldn't be done. And Sonny and Chad can prove why not. Channy, one-shot.

**Author's Note:** This entire story is based on a short conversation that my friend had with our French teacher one day. A classmate of ours had been studying abroad for a semester, and the following took place the first or second day he was back. It fit Sonny and Chad too well for me not to use it.

**Premise: **_Mademoiselle:_ Do you and Sam have something going on between you?/_My friend:_ We have this thing where we like to tick each other off/_Mademoiselle:_ Oh, but you two would make such a cute couple! **Yeah, my French teacher rocks.**

"No!" Tawni screamed. Sonny and Nico looked at each other. After working with Tawni for so long, they could identify the reasons for her various screams. There was one for when her lipstick ran out, one for when a boy dumped her, and one for when the world was ending. This scream fell under the last category. They ran to her side; Sonny dropped her bag.

"What's wrong?" Sonny asked. Tawni silently raised her hand and pointed at the door in front of her, the entrance to their schoolroom. A sign hung on the door with the words "closed for renovations" printed in hard letters. Below it were the dates during which the room would be unavailable, and below that was a note from Marshall.

"No. He can't be serious," Sonny protested. Marshall didn't seem to understand the intense implications of his wishes. Tawni just nodded as Zora ran up to them.

"Sorry it took me so long," she apologized, brushing dust off the leg of her pants. "The construction messed up my usual vent path."

"Well grab your bags—we're heading to the Falls," Tawni whined, finally finding her voice.

"Man, now we're going to have to behave in class," Nico complained as Grady finally arrived.

"No more pranks?" the blond boy asked, dismayed.

"I know man," Nico comforted, laying a hand on his friend's shoulder. They lowered their heads and turned down the hall. Zora and Tawni followed them. Sonny reached down and picked up her messenger bag sadly.

"Guys?" she called down the hall. "Falls set is that way," she corrected, pointing in the opposite direction from the one in which they walked. Without changing their postures, they turned around. Sonny wrapped an arm around Zora's shoulders from one side and Tawni mirrored her from the other.

"Think of it this way: you'll have new vents to explore," Sonny joked to Zora, trying to lighten the somber mood.

"That's true," Zora agreed, brightening slightly.

"And new places to stash your lipstick and mirrors," Sonny reminded Tawni.

"Yeah!"

"And I bet over at 'the Falls' they'll _fall_ for anything," she continued, changing her voice to mock the show they constantly challenged.

"You bet they would!" Grady grinned. Nico nodded. As they approached their opponents' set, the guard outside opened the door, indicating for them to enter. It was a welcome change, as was the blank space on the "Banned" board where their pictures had once stood.

"Classroom's to the right and down the hall," he directed. They thanked him and followed his instructions until they reached a plain-looking door labeled 'schoolroom.' Nico nudged Sonny forward. She took a deep breath and opened the door a crack. Inside, the rival cast sat on rigid chairs at pristine desks. Ms. Bitterman was angrily arguing with their teacher.

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Condor's orders were that the students must work under one teacher, and since the majority of the students are mine, I'll be instructing both classes," the other teacher insisted. Ms. Bitterman stormed out of the room.

"Things are better already!" Nico cheered. He and Grady sat in an empty pair of desks. Zora and Tawni raced past Sonny to steal the only two unpaired desks in the room, leaving only one place open. Sonny looked at the back of her new seatmate's head with apprehension. She recognized the cut of his hair, its light brown shine. She inhaled, waited a count, and exhaled slowly before walking to her new desk.

"Chad," she greeted bluntly.

"Sonny," he smirked, moving his bag off the otherwise unoccupied seat. She sat beside him, placing her bag on her lap. She opened the canvas sack, revealing a pair of clean notebooks, a pencil case, and various other basic supplies.

"For those of you who don't know me, my name is Miss Tyler," the young woman introduced. "Today we'll be starting with mathematics..."

After a few hours of excruciating work, silent challenges, and insinuating remarks, the students packed away their supplies.

"Sonny, may I speak to you for a moment?" Miss Tyler requested. The rest of the class snickered as they left. Nico promised that he and the rest of the comedic cast would wait just outside, and Sonny approached Miss Tyler's desk.

"Am I in trouble?" the young actress asked.

"No, of course not!" her new teacher scoffed. "I just had a quick question to ask you."

"Sure, go for it," Sonny shrugged.

"Do you and Chad have something going on between you?" Miss Tyler asked, catching Sonny off guard.

"Um...well, we have this thing where we like to tick each other off..." Sonny replied honestly. Miss Tyler looked slightly disappointed upon hearing this.

"Oh, but you two would make such a cute couple!"

* * *

"Chad," Miss Tyler clicked her tongue. He glanced down at the paper she had placed before him. A large, prominent "F" on the top shamed him into bowing his head. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a red "A" on the upper corner of Sonny's exam. "Why don't you and Sonny work on this in the hall?" Miss Tyler suggested with a smirk.

"What!" Sonny exclaimed, partly indignant and partly nervous. She and her cast had been studying with their rivals for a week and Sonny still couldn't push Miss Tyler's words from the first day out of her head. However, Miss Tyler had already walked away and was speaking quietly to Nico. Sonny sighed and grabbed her messenger bag. Chad picked up his desk and followed her out of the room. Miss Tyler instructed Nico to lend a hand, so he grabbed a pair of chairs and brought them into the hall. He closed the door when he returned to the classroom. It locked behind him.

* * *

"Do you have any idea what we're doing?" Chad whispered to Sonny two weeks later, his hand sliding dangerously close to her leg. Sonny nodded, completing the sheet with ease and ignoring his constant pleas for attention. He gulped, nervously.

"Can you come over tonight and tutor me?" he asked. The question caught her off guard. They had been meeting informally since the first fateful class in the hall, but he had never taken the time to ask. However, after their last meeting, he felt the urge to address her directly.

"Do you plan on studying this time?" she shot back, pulling out the next sheet. She caught Miss Tyler's eye, who wore a knowing smile. Chad nodded. "Okay," Sonny agreed casually. She glanced sidelong at him.

"You're not planning on studying, are you?"

**Author's Note:** Please review! I'm new to this fandom, so advice would be greatly appreciated, as would any other feedback! Thanks for reading!


End file.
